


How Slade Gets Punched in the Dick Vol. 7869

by icantevenname



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, NSFW, punchsladeinthedick2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantevenname/pseuds/icantevenname
Summary: Basically a wrestling fic that gets explicit. Not much else to say. Enjoy this good gay shit.





	

His body was glistening with oil. Leo’s hands were slathering Slade, getting into every crevice. This was nothing new. The boys got together at least once a week for their unofficial wrestling club. It all started sophomore year. Joey, Ricky, Leo, and Slade had all gotten kicked off the official team – some bullshit reason about being “too rough,” so they decided to fuck the system and do their own thing.  
They were all seniors now and Slade was top dog. Leo was the runt. Joey and Ricky were on par with each other, always resorting to dirty tricks to win. It was a fun time for everyone. The singlets they’ve been wearing for years are starting to show their age. Joey’s golden singlet has a hole in the left ass cheek but he don’t care. Ricky’s hardly fit him anymore, he’s too much weight. The black cat on Leo’s bright red singlet is starting to fade. Slade himself hardly fits into his anymore, his muscles bulging against the seams. He’s taken to letting it hang loose around his waist.

The first match of the day was between Joey and Slade. Joey didn’t stand a chance. The boys entered the makeshift ring they’d made in Slade’s basement, the light glistening off their well-toned bodies. They took the position. Ricky’s eyes are ogling the hole in Joey’s singlet, his mouth open. Leo is playing ref this round (it’s basically pointless, anything goes here).  
As Leo blows his whistle, Slade and Joey lock onto each other, arms intertwined, as they both grunt, trying to gain the upper hand. Joey, surprisingly, takes control of the situation, getting Slade into a headlock. The boys grunt, and Joey emits a gasp as Slade breaks free and knocks Joey to the ground. Slade bends down, his face next to Joey’s ear and whispers, “You’re going to be my bitch. Again.” Slade steps back, letting Joey compose himself. He’s having too much fun to let this be over so soon.  
The two boys circle each other for a few moments until Slade grabs Joey, struggling, and throws him to the ground a second time. This time, Slade moves to pin him, pressing his bare, sweat-covered chest against Joey. The oil covering them both makes a successful pin difficult, and Joey starts to squirm out from beneath me. Not wanting him to get away, Slade grabs the back of Joey’s singlet, yanking it back, only to tear the singlet even further, exposing Joey’s entire ass to the group. Off the side, Ricky’s dick is obviously hard, his hands pressed into his crotch in a poor attempt to hide it.  
Joey escapes from Slade and his face is livid, the anger on his face plain. Leo starts whooping, cheering Joey on – this could be the first time that Slade actually loses – and Joey shouts, “No. you’re going to be my bitch tonight.” Slade’s mouth drops, he wasn’t used to this kind of back talk, or this kind of anger. Joey rushes at him as he’s still shocked, punching him straight in the dick and Slade groans, falling to the floor. Joey falls on top of Slade, pinning him to the ground.  
“1… 2… 3!” Leo screams. Ricky and Leo both start congratulating Joey, but he’s focused on his prize: Slade was going to be his bitch. That was how this worked. And it was finally his turn to be on top. “I’m going to need more of that oil Ricky. You two are too.” A devious grin crosses both their faces as they realize what’s about to happen.  
Slade, still beneath Joey, chuckles. He knew this day would come and he was ready. In all honesty, a part of him had always wanted to lose. 

Once Ricky and Leo had returned – with plenty of oil – Joey spoke. “Alright Slade you fucking prick. We’ve all been losers before and now it’s your turn. Get ready.” Before Slade can respond, Joey reaches down and pulls off Slade’s singlet, revealing his perky little butt. Ricky and Leo, both standing near Slade’s head, drop their singlets to the ground, their cocks pointing skyward. Joey stands briefly, throwing his singlet across the room, and resumes his position straddling Slade, his dick stiff against Slade’s ass. At this point, Slade groans – his dick is pressed uncomfortably into the ground, “Ughhh… can I move maybe?”  
“Fine. Get on your back. And spread your legs.”  
Slade flips and throws his legs into the air over Joey’s shoulders. Joey oils up Slade’s ass and slides a finger his tight hole, eliciting a moan from Slade. As Joey works Slade’s ass, the other boys kneel to Slade’s face. “We’re going to need your mouth too there Slade,” says Ricky with a wicked grin. Leo giggles.  
Leo and Ricky both have their dicks hovering just over Slade’s face. He begins to suck on Ricky’s 6in cock, taking the entire thing into his mouth and takes Leo’s thick uncut dick in his hand, sliding it up and down. He uses his mouth on both boys, alternating between the two evenly. His tongue teasing the tips of their cocks, as he gags on them in turn.  
Slade, focusing on Ricky and Leo, gasps when Joey first slides his throbbing 7.5 inches into him. His face scrunches and Joey pauses, waiting for the go ahead. After a few moments, Slade grins, and Joey slowly begins to pound his ass, working up to fuck him faster and faster. The room fills with the sounds of Slade’s ass slapping against Joey and the moans of all four boys.  
Ricky has moved to straddle Slade’s chest, fucking his mouth in unison with Joey’s thrusts into Slade’s ass. Leo has moved to Slade’s crotch, lowering his ass onto Slade’s tiny 4in dick. Slade groans with pleasure at this, the sound muffled by Ricky’s cock, and Leo begins to bounce on Slade’s dick.  
The boys are all beginning to breathe fast when Ricky throws his head back and moans louder than he ever has, his body shaking as his cum hits the back of Slade’s throat, jet after jet after jet. Slade swallows it all. Next to finish is Leo, his ass being fucked by Slade. His hand is sliding back and forth, his eyes closed, his nose scrunched, as his dick begins to pulse. His load shoots onto Slade’s chest, covering him in cum, on shot even landing in his hair.  
After he cums, Leo slides off of Slade’s cock and Slade immediately takes his dick into his hand grunting and moaning as he bucks his hips against Joey who’s still furiously pounding his ass. Leo brings his mouth to Slade’s ear, “Cum for me daddy,” and then nibbles on Slade’s ear. Immediately, tears starts falling down Slade’s face as he unleashes a torrent of semen onto his chest and his hole squeezes around Joey’s dick, causing the other boy to scrunch up his face and let out a massive groan. Joey unloads into Slade’s ass, filling him with cum as Slade as filled them all before, and pulls out slowly, making Slade moan once more.  
All four boys are panting, and Slade smiles. “Maybe I should lose more often.  
Joey grins, “You’re still my fucking bitch,” and slams his fist into Slade’s dick.


End file.
